Dark Calvin
Fearsome King DarkKid Calvinalter Richardo the III (aka Dark Calvin) was the main villain of Calvin and Hobbes and the true protagonist of Calvin and Hobbes 2. He is made of purple goop. He was created by Rosalyn since Calvin was on the phone with Charlie, lying that she killed a kid, making Charlie break up with her. When Rosalyn turned into a hero, Dark Calvin then betrayed her. He is voiced by Justin Long in the movies and in Evil Returns.. In the movie series, he created two plans, the first (code-named plan XY) occurred in ''Calvin and Hobbes'', but it was actually unknown, since Calvin and Spaceman Spiff deleted the file before they could uncover what the plan actually was. Avery Elmhurst, Tracer Bullet, and Magical Tiger during that time blew up his black factory. The second plan (code-named plan XY-B) occurred in Calvin and Hobbes 3, where he was he was going to drill a hole using a robot into the Earth and plant an extremely powerful bomb in the middle, And then leave Earth using an escape pod. However when Calvin tried to cut the wires attached to the bomb, none of them worked, and so Stupendous Man threw the bomb at Dark Calvin's escape pod and of course Dark Calvin's deceased. He was soon revived by Rupert and Earl in Calvin and Hobbes 2 and he now is black, with a demon tail and wings. In his opinion, when he betrayed Rosalyn, he was put on Earth to take Calvin's place and make sure he saves the world. during their near defeat by the aliens Calvin and the gang were saved by Dark Calvin who transformed into a super form of himself to defeat rupert. Although Dark Calvin appears in every movie except the Disney Channel Movie, he is not a movie-only character, because he appears in Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures episode Evil Returns. He was revived by Dr. Brainstorm so he could fight Calvin, Hobbes, Zoe, Andy, Socrates and Sherman along with "Anti Calvin", Snow Goons, and Duplicates number 2 through 6. Dark Hobbes The last thing Dark Calvin before his death was did was create Dark Hobbes, an evil version of Hobbes, along with Sebboh. He used Stuffed Hobbes in order to make him. He called Dark Hobbes "his creation". This was referenced in the Calvin and Hobbes the Animated Cartoon Adventures episode Camp Tripping, where Dr. Brainstorm said to Jack, "they destroyed my creation". Dark Hobbes is three times more powerful than Dark Calvin. So powerful, that one punch in the stomach will majorly injure you. He has a grenade launcher and a lightsaber as weapons. The lightsaber is very powerful and cannot only reflect back lasers(which killed Tracer Bullet and gave Avery amnesia), but can shoot one giant one in case of emergency. However, Calvin imagined a giant laser out of his forehead, killing him and turning him back into Hobbes. He is voiced by Jeff Goldblum. Appearance Dark Calvin is completely purple with bright red eyes, and does not seem to have a visible mouth. In the first eight scenes in the first movie, he wears a skull mask (called the "Skull of Elsward" in The Calvin and Hobbes Movie Game) over his face. During his second form in Calvin and Hobbes 2, he is black, has more circular eyes and a creepy smile. He has two sharp giant bat wings and a very long tail. Trivia *Dark Calvin is voiced by Justin Long and Dark Hobbes is voiced by Jeff Goldblum. Category:Boys Category:Evil Category:Variations of Calvin